High-Flying, Adored: Secrets Revealed
by TheLostPevensie
Summary: A series of reveal!drabbles based on the YOI superhero AU fic 'High-Flying, Adored', with permission from its wonderful author miss-terra-incognita. Basically my reveal plot bunnies for the various chapters where I thought it might happen, in rough chronological order. I may take requests, but currently I'm still in progress. Reviews would be lovely! T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! So, I've been obsessively reading YOI fanfics for a few weeks now, and at a certain point I came across this fanfic called "High-Flying, Adored" that called itself a Superhero AU of Yuri! On Ice. And I was like, "... a superhero AU? That sounds kinda weird. Ah well, I'll give it a shot I guess."

Well.

Needless to say, it was incredible and amazing and it consumes my waking hours. And probably some of my sleeping ones tbh. And every time a new chapter came out, I got hit with these vicious plot bunnies while waiting for updates- the basic premise of the fic, if you haven't read it (do so. immediately.), is that Yuuri and Viktor are both vigilantes and they kind of have a love square going on because they work together as superheroes, and Viktor is staying at Yutopia, but they don't know each others' identities and are each slowly falling for both versions of each other. So every time there was a new chapter where they came really close to finding out but inevitably didn't, I was always like, "BUT WHAT IF?" And finally it got to be too much and I had to write it down. So I sought out the wonderful miss-terra-incognita for permission to publish a spinoff fic, which she has granted, and here it is! I'd say it's in no particular order, but I'm rereading the whole thing right now to relocate all those circumstances that hit me in the first place so actually it probably will be in order, lol. More or less.

This first one breaks off from near the end of Chapter 5 (for reference). The block quote in italics at the beginning is for context, it is the scene I'm jumping off from as written by miss-terra-incognita, quoted with permission. All the rest is mine, though I don't own YOI, any of its characters, or any of their vigilante alter-egos!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Are you all right?" Viktor asked. He raised a hand and thumped Yuuri's back, hoping to ease his coughing, but his hand came down directly on his wounded shoulder._

 _Crying out before he could stop himself, Yuuri crumpled to his knees._

 _"Yuuri!" Viktor barked in obvious shock, dropping down beside him. "What's wrong? Did I_ -"

\- hurt you, he was about to finish, but trailed off when he saw a spot of red blossom from Yuuri's shoulder. Blood? So there must have been an injury already, he surmised. But Yuuri hadn't seemed to be in pain at all- so was he trying to hide it? If Viktor had known he was injured, he'd never have dragged Yuuri out here to play tour guide…

"It's fine, it's fine," Yuuri was saying, attempting to sound chagrined instead of in pain. But as he muttered something about wrenching his shoulder doing yardwork the day before, Viktor's eyes zeroed in again on the wound. That shoulder… the blood…

"Yuuri." His firm tone cut off the younger man's babbling. "You're bleeding." If he hadn't been watching closely, he would have missed Yuuri's minute wince and the frantic dart of his eyes that he quickly brought under control.

"... It is?" he asked finally. "Well. I suppose I'll… have to go get it looked at, later." He projected nonchalance, and a desire to have this incident forgotten as quickly as possible. Viktor did not intend to humor him.

"Why don't I take a look at it?" he suggested casually. "I've got some basic first aid training, at least I can make sure you don't lose too much blood before we can get you to the hospital!"

"No!" yelled Yuuri. "I- I mean, well, surely. It can't be that bad." He licked his lips. Viktor's eyes were drawn to the motion, which looked so incredibly familiar-

"-just take care of it at home," Yuuri was saying.

Viktor narrowed his eyes. He'd been told he could be fairly intimidating when he put his mind to it. "Yuuri," he said, tone implacable. "Let me see your wound. Now." He reached for the neck of Yuuri's long-sleeved shirt, intending to pull it down past the wound in lieu of forcing Yuuri to completely remove his shirt. But he'd barely touched the material when Yuuri's hands came up and smoothly- instinctively, it seemed- executed a textbook arm sweep to violently remove Viktor's hand from his person. Viktor stumbled sideways a step from the force behind the blow. His eyes snapped back to Yuuri and he stared.

Yuuri was looking back at him, panic growing nearer to the forefront as he cringed back on himself and seemed to not know what to do with his hands. The silence between them continued to grow more and more tense. Viktor opened his mouth to say something, and then-

"I can't," Yuuri whispered. "You can't… if you…" he seemed utterly helpless, paralyzed by something Viktor almost didn't want to understand.

Viktor slowly drew close to Yuuri, who looked down and wouldn't meet his eyes. Gently, projecting his movements, he placed his hand at the neckline of Yuuri's shirt just over his collarbone. Yuuri flinched at the touch but didn't lash out again. Viktor felt him trembling. He took a deep, slow breath, and slid the material to the side.

He almost wasn't surprised by what he saw.

A bullet wound- and he knew those when he saw them. Sewn up a bit messily, but well on its way to healing… or it had been, before Viktor jostled it and seemingly caused Yuuri to pull a stitch. Viktor recognized in the awkward competence of the stitches the work of someone who's used to patching himself up but is working at a very strange angle to do so- he should know, he'd had to do it himself plenty of times.

And, what had been in the back of his mind since that first spot of blood… _this is exactly where Eros was shot_ … He looked back to Yuuri's face, to find the other glancing sidelong at him, growing more and more panicky as Viktor inspected the wound. Those eyes- he finally knew where he had seen them before.

Viktor blinked. Twice.

Then he smiled- slightly, but genuinely. Yuuri felt his breath catch.

"I'm glad you're healing alright," murmured Viktor. "I was worried about whether you'd gotten back safely."

Beat.

" _What?"_ Yuuri whispered faintly. He looked into Viktor's cerulean blue eyes… somehow, in that moment, they looked so familiar…

" I said, I was worried about you." Viktor paused, and leaned slightly closer. "It's not every day you have to deal with gunshot wounds, even in our line of work… _Eros_."

Yuuri blinked.

Blinked again.

" _Snowcap?_ "

"Guilty as charged."

"Oh _god._ "

* * *

Wasn't exactly sure how to end this, and it was a bit more dramatic and serious than I'd thought. But I hope you enjoyed! I may take requests, though I have plenty of other scenarios planned (some of which will hopefully be a lot lighter and funnier than this one), but if anyone wants a specific reveal that I haven't or don't write, feel free to ask!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! This one's based off chapters 20 and 21. Again, I own neither Yuri on Ice nor High-Flying, Adored, and the italicized block at the beginning belongs to miss-terra-incognita.

Also, I feel the need to preface this chapter by saying that I had already written about 2/3 of it (and had the idea in mind for a week or so) when the update with the actual reveal was published- so the similarities are actually coincidental. I feel proud to know that I thought up such a similar circumstance to what miss-terra-incognita actually wrote, but I hope my twist is different enough to still be interesting!

Enjoy!

* * *

" _Do not. Say. Anything." Yuri was pointing a trembling finger at him. At Yuuri. At fucking Eros. "This is so fucked up. You don't even- I can't talk about this. You have to tell him."_

" _No!" Yuuri looked horrified. "God Yuri, no, I could never! He'd be so-" His breath hitched, and Yuri realized with a sense of dawning horror that he was on the verge of tears. "He'd be so disappointed."_

Yuri had no idea what to do. This entire situation was just un-fucking-believable. Yuuri, who apparently idolized Viktor (annoying, but acceptable for a random citizen), was also Eros, who seemed to enjoy flirting with and now disgustingly making out with Viktor- when he could barely speak two words to him as _himself_ \- and yet he didn't seem to feel the same way about Snowcap… and yes, even Yuri could acknowledge that he did seem to care for him and feel concern for him, but _god_! And then Viktor, fawning over Eros like a teenage girl, while frantically trying to get Eros to notice him as Snowcap… and barely talking to Yuuri because the guy wouldn't speak to him!

Fucking hell.

Yuuri needed to tell Viktor he was Eros. That was a given. The problem was, Yuri could tell that he really, _really_ didn't want to. And he had no idea how to convince him otherwise without revealing Viktor's secret identity. Which, as much as he wanted to, because fuck if it wouldn't make things easier, he wouldn't do. There were lines.

But.

Dammit. He had an idea, and he hated it.

 _Damn you, Viktor_ , he seethed. _Hell if I know why I'm doing this._

He wouldn't reveal Viktor's secret identity. But his own? Was another story.

"Just- fucking _stop_ ," he said harshly, interrupting whatever the hell Yuuri had been babbling on about, something about _please don't tell Viktor, please Yuri_. "God, Viktor," he growled to nothing in particular. "The things I do for you." He glared at Yuuri, who was staring at him, body tense, eyes full of something Yuri didn't want to think about. "This," he spat, "does not go beyond you." He ground his hands into his eyes, feeling Yuuri start to look slightly less alarmed and more confused as he took a deep breath and hissed it out, trying not to let his nerves show. He slowly brought his hands up to his ever-present hood- and threw it off in one violent motion.

Two white cat-ears poked up amidst the blonde hair.

He saw the path of Yuuri's eyes as they flicked up to his head. Darted back down to his face. Back up. Saw him go slack-jawed. _Took you long enough, dumbass_.

"Yuri… you're-"

"Yeah," Yuri ground out.

"But-" stammered Yuuri, "but- then-"

 _And the penny drops. Finally. God._

"VIKTOR!" yelled Yuri, pulling the door open just enough that the sound would carry.

" _What are you doing?"_ Yuuri hissed.

"You'd better stay right the fuck there," growled Yuri. "What did I do to deserve you two idiotic dinosaurs?" One ear twitched as he heard Viktor's footsteps approaching the room. One arm reached out and grabbed Viktor by the front of his shirt, yanking him into the room and slamming it shut behind him.

"Yuri?" asked Viktor, bemused. "What are you- Yuri! Your-" he reached as if he was going to physically pull Yuri's hood back over his head. Overprotective idiot.

"You think I don't know?" Yuri asked sardonically. "Turn around, old man."

Viktor blinked and slowly turned around to face the bed, where Yuuri was sitting, frozen, costume still in his lap, mask still on his face, staring.

Yuuri felt like he'd been hit over the head. "Vik- Viktor- I-" he cringed.

Viktor's eyes, so obviously recognizable now, flicked around his face, and slowly widened. " _Eros?_ " he gasped.

"... Yeah."

Suddenly Viktor was right in front of him, grabbing at his crumpled costume, examining the hole Yuuri was in the process of patching it up. "That makes so much sense!" he gushed. "Wow, nice stitchwork, couldn't have done it any better myself…" making hmm-ing noises over the costume, his eyes met Yuuri's again, and he saw the blatant nervousness in the other man's gaze. "Yuuri, it's all right," Viktor reassured him. "I'm obviously not going to tell anyone. That would be hypocritical in the extreme," he said dryly, glancing at Yuri and his cat ears.

"So-" stammered Yuuri, "you… so you _are_ …"

"Snowcap," said Viktor. "Yes."

Yuuri's eyes widened and he blushed fiercely, looking down. Then his hand came up and he removed the mask and shoved his hair back from his face. "Wow," he said quietly, but seeming more confident than before… more like Eros. "I feel like an idiot," he murmured, glancing up at Viktor with half-lidded eyes.

"Me too," said Viktor, leaning closer to Yuuri. "And to think, we were living in the same house for weeks… and we never even knew…" he gently grasped Yuuri's chin in his hand, and had the satisfaction of hearing the younger man's breath hitch. "I'm glad I got to know you both ways," he whispered.

Yuuri's eyes shuttered. "Me too," he breathed.

 _Oh fuck,_ groaned Yuri. They'd completely forgotten he was there. _Is this the thanks I get? Watching two prehistoric has-beens and their disgusting attempts at flirting?_ He shoved his hood back up. "Could you two possibly hold off on jumping each other long enough for the minor to leave the room and scrub his brain of this fucking traumatic image?" he seethed.

"Aww, Yuri, are you feeling left out?" purred Viktor, not missing a beat. (Yuuri flushed red and looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there.)

"Fuck you."

"Ask nicely."

" _Arghhh!_ "

Viktor's obnoxious laughter and Yuuri's softer giggles followed him as he made his escape and slammed the door. "Make sure it's actually fucking locked this time, you moron!" he yelled at the door before storming off.

Safely away in his own room, he allowed himself a small smile.

 _Finally._


	3. Chapter 3

So this one's pretty short, based on a little image I've had in my head for awhile. Would occur sometime between chapters 22 and 24. Hope you enjoy! And again, I own nothing, everything belongs to MAPPA and miss-terra-incognito.

* * *

Viktor passes the front desk at the Ice Castle and sits by the side of the rink to lace up his skates. This Wednesday morning thing is honestly one of the best parts of his weeks, and it's been surprisingly nice to mentor Yuuri despite the fact that the younger man has no apparent interest in reentering the competitive skating world. (And why, Viktor has no idea. He certainly has the skills, and the passion… but he of all people can't judge.)

Yuuri seems to have headphones in, because he hasn't looked up since Viktor came in, which means he hasn't noticed him- Yuuri has gotten a lot more comfortable around Viktor (who still doesn't know exactly why he was so antsy in the first place, but the revelation that Yuuri did skate once upon a time gives him a couple of ideas), but he seems to have an uncanny sixth sense for when Viktor is in the same room as him and never fails to acknowledge him. Given this unusual situation, Viktor is feeling a little mischievous.

He waits for Yuuri, skating back crossovers close to the boards, to get close to the open panel where skaters enter the rink, and just as his friend whizzes past, Viktor practically leaps onto the ice. He grabs Yuuri at the hips in both hands and, laughing, swings him around once before putting him down again. Yuuri's eyes are wide with shock and panic- he hasn't even recognized that it's Viktor who just manhandled him- and as he struggles to regain stability, his arms shoot out to the sides…

And a silver arrow flies from each palm.

Before Viktor's disbelieving eyes, one arrow hits the stands and then falls out of sight, and the other is lodged into the ice not ten feet away. A hairline crack starts to spread across the surface. Viktor looks back at Yuuri, who has both hands over his face and can't seem to decide whether to be horrified, panicking, or just chagrined.

Silence.

"Damn," says Yuuri quietly, voice trembling slightly but overall sounding fairly calm. He runs a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face, and looks resolutely over at the offending arrow. "I haven't done something like that in years." Despite his bravado, Viktor can see his shoulders are hunched, and he looks like he's awaiting judgment. So Viktor does the only thing he can think of.

" _Ice_ going," he says, and watches as Yuuri's eyes snap up to his in shock. "Want me to take care of that for you?" And under Yuuri's disbelieving stare, he fills the cracks in the ice and smooths the surface over. "Hmm," he muses. "Do you think there's an appropriately snowy pun for 'no harm, no foul'? That would be a good one to add to my arsenal…"

Yuuri shakes his head slightly, blinks a couple of times, and bites his lip. Viktor resists telling him how adorable he looks when he does that, sensing it might not be the time. Then Yuuri's expression settles and he smirks; a small one, but it's there, and that sign of Eros both reassures and excites Viktor.

"You and your puns," he sighs, "I keep telling you they're not as funny as you think they are…" he shakes his head again, but more fondly this time. "So, I was thinking last night about the issues I keep having with the quad flip, and I was wondering if you could take a look at if my shoulders are squaring up too late? Because I thought that might be part of the problem…" And he skates out into the center of the ice, starting to warm up for their weekly practice like nothing has changed. - _And maybe,_ Viktor reflects as he grins and follows his- friend? partner? boyfriend?- out onto the ice, _nothing has_.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is yet another one! I don't really know where this came from, and it's not super well-developed, but you know those rabid plot bunnies... Anyway, I'm guessing I'll slow down after this, but for now here it is!

I don't own YOI, MAPPA does, and credit to miss-terra-incognita for this universe and its twist on the characters.

* * *

Yuuri is picking up towels in the inner part of the onsen when he hears the muttering. " _Snow_ trouble," grumbles a Russian-accented voice. "Not awful, but not great… my puns have fallen in quality so much lately… It's all your fault, Eros!" the voice suddenly adds, and Yuuri briefly tenses before realizing the man- Snowcap, it must be, he thinks bewilderedly- is just talking to himself. "Those eyes… they reduce my ability to think on the fly… they turn my brain to mush!" He sighs dramatically, and there's silence for a few seconds. Then-

"Seems positively _cold_ -blooded." Considering noise. "Maybe I can use that with a particularly conniving criminal?"

Yuuri feels at this point he has to intervene. He has no idea what Snowcap is doing in his onsen, but no one deserves to be subjected to those puns. _Shudder._

"Snowcap?" he calls, making his way toward the outside bath. "What are you-"

He stops dead in the doorway. There's only one person in the onsen, and it's not Snowcap. It's Viktor Nikiforov.

"But-" stammers Yuuri. "I could've sworn… I heard…"

They stare at each other for a few seconds. _Maybe he was here, and he just left,_ suggests one part of Yuuri's brain. But even as he scrambles for excuses, another part of his brain is saying, _He wouldn't have had time to go anywhere. Viktor is the only one here… Occam's razor…_ and a third, related part is saying, _Silver hair… those eyes… for fuck's sake, they're both Russian and they arrived at the same time! How was I so blind?_

"You're Snowcap," says Yuuri finally. Viktor flinches. "Oh my _god_ , you're Snowcap! This makes so much sense," he rambles, "everything fits-" Then he notices that Viktor still looks nervous; he might even go so far as to say the older man is _frozen_ in place. (No he wouldn't.)

"Come here," he purrs, extending a hand and releasing just a touch of his thrall. It's incredibly effective for being such a low dose, as it were, and within two seconds Viktor is standing in front of him completely naked and with a hand on his cheek. Yuuri blushes. _Oops._ Then Viktor's eyes clear and he suddenly glances around himself.

"Wait… how did I… did you..?"

"I guess I'm just _enthralling_ ," says Yuuri impishly. He shocks even himself when he winks at Viktor. _I just winked. At Viktor Nikiforov. Who is also Snowcap. What is my life._

Viktor paused for a moment, looking dazedly into Yuuri's eyes. Then- "... Wait, no fair! The only one allowed to make powers-related puns is me!" he cries, affronted. His eyes sparkle with excitement, from the secret they now share and, maybe, from something else?

"Well you're going to have to try a bit harder," grins Yuuri, "the ones you were working on were just awful."

Viktor gasps in insult. Yuuri hands him a towel, which he puts around his waist without even thinking as he struggles to come up with a retort. "Well then… I'll try to… sp _ice_ things up," he finally says, triumphant.

Yuuri just shakes his head in defeat. They turn to go back inside, and Yuuri shyly reaches for Viktor's hand, glancing at him sidelong. Viktor smiles at him, a gentle, sunny expression that he doesn't think he's quite seen before. "Did you know," Yuuri says, raising an eyebrow, "that in Japan, when someone gets told a terrible joke, instead of saying it's bad or even that it's lame, they say it's さむい?" He smirks.

Viktor puts his free hand up to his mouth in thought. "Sa-mu-i?" he asks. "And what does that mean?"

Yuuri tilts his head. "Cold," he replies. "It means cold- like every _single one_ of your ice puns."

"Hey!"

"Nothing but the _cold, hard_ truth."

* * *

A/N: That thing about what Japanese people say about jokes (especially puns) is true! I take Japanese at school, and I have a couple friends who love puns, and the teachers, along with any Japanese natives they try them on, invariably respond "さむ〜〜〜" with varying levels of disgust, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! Here's the next installment in my reveal series! This one jumps off from chapter 14 (in the aftermath of the burning building collapsing on our brave protagonists). There are two italicized sets of direct quotes from miss-terra-incognita, just so you're aware- one at the beginning and one in the middle. I thought the second one was nice because it shows a degree of continuity, and if I was going to get them out of the wreckage I thought I might as well not change how it happens. Yuri! On Ice belongs to MAPPA, and High-Flying, Adored belongs to miss-terra-incognita.

Enjoy!

* * *

" _Snowcap," Eros said urgently, pushing himself onto his knees and shuffling forward. A few people behind them sighed in relief at the obvious show of vitality and Eros looked up, his eyes focusing. "Get an ambulance," he bit out urgently. "Get the paramedics, now! He's-"_

 _A soft sigh breezed between Viktor's lips and all attention was immediately back on him._

 _"Wake up," Yuri hissed again, demanding and desperate._

 _"Please," Eros added in a soft prayer._

 _Blue-green eyes opened once, twice, and focused slowly on the masked faces staring down at him._

"Yuri," Viktor breathed. "Yuri- what-"

 _Fuck…_ thought Yuri, the "Polecat" correction stopping up his throat as it came a second too late. He darted a panicked glance at Eros, only to see the man wasn't even looking at him! He was patting his face like he'd forgotten something up there- _maybe his sanity,_ Yuri snarked to himself, cautiously watching Eros acting like a damn fool. Maybe he'd missed what Viktor had said altogether? He was muttering to himself in Japanese, and Yuri realized he was checking his mask. But why the hell would he do that? It wasn't like Viktor had outed _Eros_ ' secret identity! Yuri was the one who-

Wait. _Oh god._

Yuri turned to stare at Eros- at… there was no _fucking way_ it could be- and watched as he slowly dropped his hands, looking even stupider than usual in what he assumed was an expression of puzzlement. He looked at Viktor, staring dazedly up at nothing. His neck seemed to crack as he whipped his gaze up to Yuri, who glared back at him guardedly. Eros' eyes darted back down to Viktor, back to Yuri, and got incredibly wide. He didn't gasp so much as choke on an inhale, and brought his hands to his mouth.

"Polecat," he whispered, "you're-"

Yuri sat there staring at the contours of a face he saw every day, the eyes the same color, the hair the same, the _fucking voice_! How had he never seen it?

"And you," he growled quietly. Yuuri jumped and looked for a second like he might just climb out the newly made gap in the wreckage and flee, but after a second he seemed to just deflate.

"Yeah." His eyes darted back down to Viktor. "And he…?"

"If you breathe a fucking _word_ of this to _anyone_ -" snarled Yuri viciously, getting in Yuuri's- Jesus Christ, _Yuuri fucking Eros Katsuki's_ face. Viktor startled at the motion and his hand came up vaguely in between them. He struggled to form words, then gave up.

Yuri watched Yuuri watch Viktor. And suddenly knew, before Yuuri even turned back to say it-

"Of course I won't tell anyone," Yuuri said firmly. _Crazy, hormonal old men, the pair of them_ , thought Yuri with a high amount of disgust and an equal amount of intense relief that he'd never, ever show. To anyone.

"Well… good," he muttered. "Cause if you did, I'd claw your fucking eyes out."

"Good to know," murmured Yuuri, looking a little surprised but not as scared as Yuri had been going for, more… content? _Ugh_ , griped Yuri. _Now there's two of them. Fuck._ "Snowcap," he yelled softly (a skill he'd spent many hours attaining). Viktor's eyes continued to roam aimlessly.

Shooting a look at Yuuri, he uttered the final proof. " _Viktor_." Rough shake of the shoulders. Viktor's eyes flickered, then focused on him.

Yuuri leaned in on his other side, touching the injured vigilante's cheek and gently turning his head to the side to check for blood, a disgustingly tender look in his eyes. Yuri looked away, pretending to vomit and also pretending that he was not frantically counting Viktor's heartbeats through his wrist to get his pulse.

… _A paramedic dropped down next to them and- after a quick once-over- gave them a reassuring smile. "He's all right. Concussion, that's all. A few scuffs and bruises it looks like. Nothing's swelling, so no breaks."_

 _"What'd he say?" Yuri asked, though he'd already guessed it was good news by the man's expression._

 _"He's going to be fine, Eros answered, trembling with relief._

 _"You'll need to keep an eye on him," the paramedic said. "Give him lots of fluids, make sure his airways aren't restricted. Can one of you do that?"_

Polecat and Eros… Yuri and Yuuri… shared a look.

"Yes," they said.

* * *

Viktor heard voices. They were fuzzy, and didn't make much sense. _Fuck, he's heavy,_ said one. Then, _no, this way!_ An indistinct mumble. _It's my family's onsen, I think I know how to sneak in better than you._ Was Yuuri here? Viktor wondered. He didn't know very many other people whose families owned Japanese hot springs. Perhaps he was dreaming. _Get him on the bed… all dusty… no blood, thank god… change and get some water for him._ There was blessed silence for a moment, and Viktor began to feel more alert. He blinked, and opened his eyes. Two blurry Polecats were standing in front of him, and he seemed to have two right arms, because the Polecats each had a death grip on one.

"What…" murmured Viktor.

"Finally awake, are we?" grumbled Yuri, hiding his worry behind snark as Viktor knew he liked to do. "Took you long enough, old man."

Viktor smirked, a bit less outrageously than normal. "So mean to… your loving father," he rasped. Yuri rolled his eyes fiercely, and seemed about to reply, when the door slid open-

and in walked Yuuri Katsuki, holding a glass of water in one hand and clutching a zip-up jacket closed in front of his chest with the other.

With Polecat and Snowcap both in full getup.

Viktor flailed in bed, struggling to get up, to do- something, anything, to stop this situation from unfolding to its inevitable disastrous conclusion. He tried to fling his arm in front of Yuri and moaned as the action aggravated his a pain in his side. His panicked eyes darted to Yuri…

Who was completely calm. - Well, not completely calm, but this was Yuri. He was never _completely_ calm. - "Would you shut the door?" the young Russian hissed, ears twitching. "And what's with the jacket, idiot?" Yuuri slid the door shut calmly, letting go of the jacket to do so. Viktor stared at him anxiously, barely registering his response to Yuri's question ( _I can't exactly go walking around the inn like this, you know_ )- what was he doing here? When was he going to realize that Yuri had _cat ears_ and a _tail_ and that the man laying on Viktor's bed was _Snowcap_ and scream and run from the room?

Even as he was thinking these things, somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed: _his hair's slicked back. He's never worn it like that before._ And: _where are his glasses? He looks so different without them…_ And then that part of his brain noticed something that froze the rest of it. Under the jacket Yuuri had been clutching, the one he'd let go of to shut the door, crystals gleamed against a shiny black material that might, just might in this low light, be- spandex?

"Here," said Yuuri, offering him the water. Then he noticed Viktor's gaping mouth and the eyes focused on his shoulder and chest. "Ah- um…" he stuttered, glancing at Yuri for help. Yuri just impatiently jerked his head at Viktor, who blinked.

"Viktor?" asked Yuuri. "... Snowcap?" he added hesitantly.

" _Eros_ ," murmured Viktor, eyes still on those crystals, flitting around that hairline. Then he saw those brown eyes, wide with worry and a bit of fear. " _Yuuri_ ," he said fervently. He reached for the water, never breaking eye contact. (Yuri tried to edge away, but there was only so far he could go without letting go of Viktor's other hand, which he was holding in a death grip. For medical monitoring purposes, of course.) His fingers and Yuuri's brushed together, and Yuuri slowly broke into a shy smile.

Then Viktor passed out.

Yuri looked at Yuuri. Yuuri looked at Yuri. "Well," said Eros. "That went well."

Yuri looked down on Viktor, who was now snoring. They'd have to wake him up, he knew- never let someone sleep on a concussion. But for just a moment, Viktor looked… at peace. Yuri watched as Yuuri Katsuki, who was Eros, knelt down and touched Viktor's cheek. The gesture was incredibly tender. "... Disgusting," muttered Yuri, throat tight. He sighed. _What did I ever do to deserve these two? This is gonna be fucking unbearable._ And, turning away so neither of them could see it, he smiled.

* * *

A/N: I was going to stop when the paramedic came to get them- the real inspiration for this chapter was when Yuri declared that he knew Snowcap's identity and he could take care of him. But then I thought, _but Viktor's concussed! He won't have followed that discussion at all_! (I mean, they never actually say each other's names, they just stare a lot and speak in sentence fragments. Wow, I'm so good at English. lol.) So I decided Viktor just had to have his own little reveal scene at the end. I hope you enjoyed this one, it was really fun to write! If you've got any scenarios from the original fic that you think could have been good reveals, or just a headcanon idea that you really like, feel free to let me know in a review or a PM and I might write it out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! Here's another reveal for you! I'm not sure when this one would take place, probably sometime in the fluffy bits before (spoilers) Yurio gets kidnapped and Yuuri and Viktor go on their quest to dismantle the criminal network of Hasetsu. Eros and Viktor have (and regularly do) kiss, and Yuuri and Snowcap are pretty good friends by this point- I don't remember if that particular combo ever had anything blatantly romantic going on? Lmk if they did. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: YOI does not belong to me, and this AU I'm playing around in is property of miss-terra-incognita.

* * *

 _I can't believe this_ , thought Yuuri in disgust.

"So sure your precious pet superhero is coming to save you," leered his kidnapper.

"Well… probably," blinked Yuuri, inwardly wincing and eyeing the man's gun, held loosely in his hand. He wouldn't be surprised if he was pistol-whipped for his backtalk; that was never pleasant.

But instead, "We'll see what you think of him after this," his kidnapper whispered menacingly, and seemed content to just stand there and wait for Snowcap to arrive.

 _How is this my life_ , Yuuri moaned internally. He'd just been walking back from the supermarket, for god's sake! It was hardly normal to be kidnapped while doing something so ordinary! He chose to blame the fact that he was taken by surprise at all on the highly unusual circumstances, and the success of the kidnapping attempt on his having been hindered with groceries. Obviously. Also, he'd been in a public place, which always made it difficult to use his powers when he wasn't in uniform since it had to be done by stealth. And he assumed his kidnappers didn't actually know he was Eros, or they would have been much more heavily armed.

But whatever the case, one of them had gotten lucky and stuck him with a sedative. He'd woken up to find himself tied up in a chair sat in the middle of a stereotypical abandoned warehouse ( _why do we even have so many? I should start a city-wide initiative to demolish all the old warehouses and renovate the docks…_ ) with a suitably menacing man staring at him. Once he realized Yuuri was awake, he'd started taunting Yuuri about his friendship with Snowcap, which made Yuuri sigh internally.

 _So it's one of those_ , he thought. As the man alternated between angry monologues and angry silences, Yuuri tried to surreptitiously scope out the warehouse for thugs to see if he could justify using his powers to escape, or if he really should just wait for Snowcap to get there.

He'd just decided to try his luck when he felt a chill in the air. _Ah, he's here._

Snowcap exploded into the room, and started methodically taking out the guards, who were really no match for him. Yuuri admired his fighting style (and, maybe, just by accident, he _might_ have ogled his ass. A bit.) as he worked to loosen the ropes tying his hands together without attracting the attention of the boss, who was watching Snowcap with a frankly unsettling smile on his face. He'd just gotten them loose enough to be able to slip out of them when Snowcap alighted in front of his… evil admirer? Yuuri had given up on understanding the situation.

"Let him go," Snowcap growled, no humor in his voice.

The man grinned and, ignoring him, turned back to Yuuri.

"Listen to him, so dedicated to your safety," he crooned. "And you admire him, don't you?" He made no effort to aim the gun at Yuuri, just kept talking. But he kept an eye on Snowcap, and without an idea of his offensive capabilities, Yuuri thought Snowcap probably wanted to wait until he was more distracted. Which was fine by him, this whole thing was finally getting interesting. He was still miffed about the supermarket kidnapping, it was a bit embarrassing, and he really wanted to know what this guy's deal was.

"Well, yeah," he said. "Don't most people? Except guys like you, I guess," he mused, considering. Snowcap looked like he almost wanted to smile.

The villain rolled his eyes. "But how would you feel," he said evilly, ignoring Yuuri's last remark, "if you knew he was-" he darted a glance at Snowcap, "keeping secrets from you?" He cackled as he stared at Yuuri.

"Um, it… wouldn't really matter?" hazarded Yuuri. "I mean, he's a superhero with a secret identity, I don't exactly expect him to share his life story with me just because we've met a couple of times and I've showed him around town…?" _And it would be the height of hypocrisy_ , he added internally. He darted his eyes at Snowcap to see what he was doing- the vigilante was slowly shifting into his favored icicle-throwing stance, trying to avoid notice.

"Ugh," growled the man, narrowing his eyes at Yuuri. "You're so obtuse. What if I told you," he paused dramatically, "I knew his secret identity…" he paused a second time, "and _so do you!_ " And, moving at an unexpectedly lightning-fast pace, he whipped around to Snowcap and, instead of firing at him as the super obviously instinctively expected (Yuuri, who felt like he was watching the whole thing in slow-motion, thought that the man's revelation hadn't even had time to hit yet, because Snowcap hadn't even had time to freeze up or start to look mildly nervous as he probably otherwise would have), he reached in past Snowcap's guard and ripped the mask off his face.

The face of Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri blinked.

"There, you see!" lauged the villain maniacally, now pointing the gun at Snowcap's- Viktor's- chest while the other man stood there frozen. "Your friend, your _houseguest_ , even, doesn't trust you at all! And yet he still tries to protect you! And now I've got him right where I want him!" Viktor's eyes were darting between Yuuri and the gun, and he had a horrified expression on his face.

"Yuuri, I-" he started. Yuuri looked at him, feeling he should be more shocked… but somehow… he wasn't.

"Wow," he said, "okay."

"Okay?" shouted his kidnapper. "That's all you have to say? I want him to know the pain of having betrayed someone he cares about before he _dies_! Can't you give me some more emotion to work with here?" The gun in his hand started to shake, and his eyes looked crazed. Spittle was flying from his lips. Meanwhile, Viktor was looking at Yuuri with wide eyes.

"Okay, I'm done with this," Yuuri sighed. _Now or never,_ he thought. Unusually for when he wasn't wearing his mask or costume, he could feel the calmness and confidence of his Eros persona giving him strength.

He smoothly slipped out of the restraints he'd loosened, and in one motion, drew, aimed, and released a silver arrow that shot the gun out of the kidnapper's shaking hand. It clattered to the floor of the warehouse some feet behind them.

"Sorry I didn't help you out earlier," said Yuuri to Viktor, whose mouth had dropped open. "Didn't want to give myself away, you know."

"Yeah," Viktor managed. "Makes sense."

The now gun-less kidnapper stared at Yuuri, making small incomprehensible noises of shock. Yuuri flicked his eyes from Viktor to the motionless man, and Viktor snapped out of his own surprise to smoothly punch the villain in the stomach and then encase everything but his head in a block of ice. Then he tilted his head, made a considering noise, and pinched his fingers together.

"I froze his tongue a little bit," he said to Yuuri when he made a questioning face. "And damaged the nerve endings in his fingers. He'll never be able to speak clearly, or write, again."

"Thanks," said Yuuri gratefully. "I'd rather avoid unnecessary killing."

"Anytime," said Viktor. He slowly bent down and picked up his mask off the floor. He glanced at Yuuri for a long moment, then carefully replaced it.

Yuuri looked back at Snowcap.

He smiled, with just a hint of a smirk curling around the edges.

The Russian smiled back, and they were quiet for a moment. Then-

"So should I carry you out, you poor kidnapped citizen?" Viktor asked, drawing close to Yuuri and ghosting a hand along his cheek as he leaned in so their noses were almost touching.

"Oh, shut up," laughed Yuuri, pushing up and stealing a kiss. It felt strange, but also right, now that the tangled web of their alter egos' love lives was finally untangled. He grinned and pushed Viktor away, not liking the way the vigilante was eyeing him as if to decide how best to pick Yuuri up and haul him out of the warehouse.

"Let's just… go home," he suggested softly. Viktor's smile in that moment was blinding. He grabbed Yuuri's hand and together the two walked out of the warehouse.

"By the way," Yuuri asked, "how do you think some random criminal figured out your civilian identity?"

"No idea," said Viktor.

"Maybe you're just bad at back-alley quick-changes."

"Hey! That's not very _ice_ of you to say!"

"There's _snow_ stopping you, is there."

"... I've created a monster."

* * *

I kind of feel like I lost the thread of what exactly the kidnapper's motivations were supposed to be... and this one was supposed to be funnier, but I'm not sure how well I balanced weird crack-ish stuff and sappy ~emotions~. Any constructive criticism would be welcomed, although I still hope you like it as is!


End file.
